


Dollface

by MMXIII



Series: Fragment dump [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes charmer extraordinaire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMXIII/pseuds/MMXIII
Summary: Bucky clocks the tiny grey tshirt, almost black with sweat and riding up a little over Steve's hips to reveal a sizeable strip of pale, taut stomach, and grins. Lasciviously.





	

Bucky clocks the tiny grey tshirt, almost black with sweat and riding up a little over Steve's hips to reveal a sizeable strip of pale, taut stomach, and grins. _Lasciviously._

Steve, being in the business of satisfying one James B. Barnes, rolls his eyes.

‘Thought you were tired?’ he says, eyeing Bucky’s sleepy cotton sweats and trying real hard not to smile, to _blush_.

‘Ain’t _that_ tired’ Bucky charms shamelessly. His voice is low and sweet and wanting and Steve can feel himself getting hot for it. ‘Sweetheart, I ain’t _ever_ been that tired’.

Steve makes an amused noise.

‘Maybe _I’m_ tired’ he murmurs. But bucky knows he’s not: Steve’s pupils are shot black.

‘You tired, Doll?’


End file.
